baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zamfield
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Mutamin page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CompleCCity (talk) 17:18, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Except (in your second edit) adding "scroll" to the inventory spells, I didn't see any improvement to the article in your contribution. To the contrary, mixing infobox parameters order up and move away from how the template is coded, I consider vandalism. I've reverted those edits. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:26, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, I know about these issues. Locations sections are very often incomplete. Another thing is that in most cases there aren't two pages – one for the spell, one for the scroll. As spells and scrolls are handled on this wiki, the scroll articles would be mere redirects. But then there's to ask "how name them?" In-game, there's no difference. So the official solution would be "Name" – perhaps "Name (spell)" – and "Name (scroll)", not "Scroll of Name" (this doesn't appear as name in-game). Wanna create redirects? Then start with it. And then you have perfect links for creature infoboxes. ::But, that's not why I reverted your edit – take a look at this: Why did you move all those infobox fields around? And why did you remove the spaces? If you take a look at the infobox creature, that's not what it's intended to look like. (And specifically this infobox is currently in my focus for improvements and completion.) Why? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:47, December 14, 2018 (UTC) ::: I have no idea how that template was rearranged, my change was really naive, and I most likely did that by accident. I meant to only change the "loot" portion of the sidebar and nothing else. In the future I'll be extra cautious to avoid any corruption of that template. My apologies. ::: Having leaned on this wiki for all of BG:EE, I've figured out that the information I wanted is usually listed on the spell page under the heading of "Where to Obtain." Certainly that is ideal, but I think there are probably a number of fixed drops that aren't noted on those spell pages. If I make any future changes to list which npcs drop scrolls, I'll add them and a link to their page on the spell page. Thanks for your help. Zamfield (talk) 16:54, January 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::My apologies, Zamfield, for accusing you of vandalism! ::::As something very similar now happened on another article by (I guess) another user, this seems to turn out as another issue of the VisualEditor … Editing a page with VE (instead of the classic/rich-text editor) often applies minor changes in the background that weren't actively made by the contributor. Often enough, however, these assumed "corrections" rather break things than actually improve an article's code … ::::Sorry for mistaking your VE contribution as intended messing around – obviously it was not you who made the mess. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:27, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :::I've started with the above mentioned redirects – see here. You can follow that scheme and create more, if you want to. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:30, January 20, 2019 (UTC)